The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to transformers, and, more particularly, to a rupture resistant system for transformers that is capable of creating additional volume under increased pressure conditions to mitigate hazards.
Transformer failures result in sudden generation of gases, which increase the pressure inside the transformer tank. Catastrophic rupture of a transformer can occur when the pressure generated by the gases exceeds the transformer's rupture pressure. Such ruptures may result in releasing gases and liquids, which can pose a hazard to the surroundings and pollute the environment.
It would be therefore be desirable to better contain the gases and liquids.